The present invention relates to the in vivo measurement of the degree of bone consoldiation.
The degree of bone consolidation can be assessed by measuring the rigidity of the bone callus formed. Measurements repeated at regular intervals over several months make it possible to determine when the bone becomes sufficiently rigid.
A known device for carrying out such measurments comprises a bridge of extensometric gauges disposed externally on the limb or part of the body within which lies the bone that is undergoing consolidation after a fracture or crack, the bridge is connected to the bone by two metal rods screwed into the bone.
An amplification and measurement circuit is connected to the bridge to effect the necessary measurements.
When known moments of flexion are applied to the bone, the gauge bridge detects any variations in stresses which can thus be measured.
The idea of implanting such gauges in vivo has also been considered but, owing to their considerable bulkiness it is necessary to provide an external power supply for the gauges.
It is an object of the present invention to palliate the drawbacks of these techniques by providing an extremely reliable process which results in only a minimum of discomfort for the patient.